1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium conveying apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among image forming apparatus are ones which form images on a sheet (hereinafter also referred to as “continuous form”) that extends long continuously in one direction (e.g., in the auxiliary direction of image formation). Continuous forms are classified into two types, that is, a type in which plural feed holes are arranged in the longitudinal direction and a type (what is called a pinless type) having no feed holes.
In such image forming apparatus, it is common that print positions on a continuous form are adjusted by using registration marks.